Inches and Failing
by puttingpentopaper
Summary: After their 'walk' things seemed to be getting back to normal. Maiko. Postwar.
1. Two Months Later

So, all you really need to know for this is that it's after the Firelord is defeated, and Uncle is the Firelord, and Ty Lee is dead (sorry guys), and Azula is out there somewhere…

Rated T for stuff in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, probably never will. Also the title of this story came from the song "Inches and Failing" by the Format, which I also don't own. It's a good song though.

* * *

**

She was watching all of the high ranking generals and admirals and other nobles throw their daughters at him. It was pathetic. She didn't care of course. Prince Zuko hadn't talked to her since the day the war ended. He had comforted her when Ty Lee died, but it had been two months since then, and he obviously didn't bother to even try to contact her. How hard was it to just drop by and say hi or something. She lived right across the palace. To make matters worse, her parents had returned home, toddler and all. It wasn't that Mai didn't like her brother, he was just disgusting. All he did was puke and poop.

Luckily, she didn't have to deal with him tonight. Her family was invited to the Firelord's party celebrating "World Harmony" or something like that. One of the maids was taking care of Tom Tom, but Mai still had something peeving her. Her mother would not shut up about the prince.

"Mai, I thought you and the prince were dating?" Her mother asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes mom, we _were_ dating. And then he left me for the Avatar," she said in her usual dull tone.

"Well, he had to do what was best for the world. It's his duty. He _is _the prince after all," her mother nagged.

"You wouldn't have said that two months ago," Mai retorted.

"Ok you two, stop bickering. We're at a party. We're supposed to be having fun," Mai's father, the former governor of Omashu, broke in.

They were sitting with another noble family at their assigned table. The other family seemed to be in a deep discussion of their own and weren't paying any attention to the conversation being held between Mai and her mother.

Mai looked back at the prince who was currently dancing with one of the noble's beautiful daughters. In fear of regurgitating her dinner at the sight of the two, she looked around the enormous, elegant room and saw the Firelord in conversation with some generals, laughing and joking with one another. She never really knew Iroh too well, but her father and Zuko had always spoken well about him, and she remembers how nice he was to her and Ty Lee when they were younger. She really wished Ty Lee was here…

Subconsciously, she looked over at the prince, again, and saw he was done waltzing around with that girl. She saw an admiral approach him, daughter at his side, introducing her to Zuko. She rolled her eyes and looked away. She was ignorant to what her parents were talking about and stared down at her food. Something caught her attention as she heard someone approaching. Probably just one of her mother's or father's friends.

Her heart sunk as she heard her mother speak. "Prince Zuko, it's so nice to see you again."

She turned around and looked, as if she didn't believe what her mother was saying. As her eyes met his, they narrowed into an intense glare.

Zuko wasn't too surprised by this. He didn't expect her be so harsh so soon, but he probably deserved it. He cleared his throat as he started to speak. "Mai, I was wondering if I could have this dance."

She opened her mouth to say something, most likely a way of saying no in a dry and sarcastic manner, but received a swift kick to her shin by her mother who was sitting next to her.

"Of course she'd love to dance with you," Mai's mother answered for her. "Just excuse us for one second." Her mother grabbed Mai by the arm and pulled her so Mai's face was meeting her mother's and spoke very quietly and very strictly. "You will be polite when you dance with him. You will not ruin this. He's the prince of the Firenation and you are to treat him with the respect he deserves. You understand?"

Mai just rolled her eyes and nodded her head in response, as she stood up to and grabbed the prince's hand, in which he offered to her, and took her out onto the floor.

As he walked her out, he had to thank Mai's mother. He knew that Mai wouldn't have danced with him if it wasn't for her mother threatening her. He also had to thank her mother, because Mai looked beautiful with the make-up she had on. It wasn't on too heavy, but it really brought out her eyes and lips and cheeks and just everything. Her hair also somewhat resembled its normal style, except it lacked the buns on top and it was curled. He knew Mai would never do that on her own.

As they got onto the floor he placed one hand on the curve of her back, respectively, and the other he held onto her free hand. She only glanced up at him a few times, usually avoiding eye contact.

"You look nice tonight." Zuko tried to start a conversation, but when she just looked up at him and shook her head, he realized her failed. "Look, I'm sorry. I've just been really busy with everything…"

"I live right across from the palace," Mai broke in.

"Yeah, I know, but we've been working on settling this war. We've been meeting with kings and chiefs of the Earth and Water nations trying to settle everything. That's why my uncle didn't have the party until now."

"For two months straight without a break?"

"For two months straight without a break," the prince answered. "We're exhausted."

"So, you're apologizing to me about not being able to talk to me because you've been busy and this is your first break, then why did you dance with every other girl here before even showing any recognition towards me?"

"I can't help it! They just kept throwing their daughters at me. Every time I tried to go over to you, they just kept coming," he was starting to get excited, but Mai didn't care to calm him down.

"Oh poor Zuko. You're being forced to dance with rich, beautiful girls, before seeing me. Wow, I understand how hard your life is now," she sarcastically and coldly stated and threw in a glare with that too.

"I'd rather dance with you..."

"You'd rather dance with me than one of those gorgeous well mannered girls? Please. You don't have to lie. I'd understand if you just told me you didn't think of me like that anymore. I mean, I always knew you were confused when you first came back to the Firenation with Azula. I was just hoping you weren't confused about me, but I guess it's just my fault for telling myself that." Zuko could actually sense the anger and sadness in her voice, even though it was practically non-apparent.

"It said in that note I left you that you were the only thing I was sure of-" Zuko was cut off before he could finish.

"We've already gone over this. I never got the note. Either Azula took it, or you never actually left one." She was getting annoyed. She just wanted to go home at this point.

"Before you had a reason to believe there wasn't a note. I could've tricked you into helping us if you thought I had cared. What's the reason now? The war's over and I wouldn't keep bothering with you if I didn't care, but I do. Why can't you understand that?" Zuko pleaded with her.

Mai was silent as she was thinking this over. Zuko took this silence as a positive sign. And decided to speak again.

"Plus, you're more beautiful than any of those girls," Zuko tried to sweet talk her.

"You're pushing it."

"I'll stop."

"Good." Mai paused before continuing. "Look, Zuko, it'll probably take time before things get back to normal, if they ever do. I mean, it's been a while since I last saw you, and it felt like everything was going great between us, and then…you just left. I would've rather you told me than leaving a note."

Zuko looked into her eyes sincerely. "If I would've told you I was leaving, you probably would've convinced me to stay, or take you with me."

"You didn't want me to come with you?" Mai asked.

"It would've been too dangerous. Plus, do you think they would've accepted me if someone else from the Firenation were with me? It took them long enough to let me join their gang." A moment or two passed before either one said anything.

"It's getting late. My parents look like their ready to leave. My mom wants to get home to Tom Tom. I should go." Mai let go of Zuko's hand and walked towards her parents. Zuko watched them as they got up to leave. Zuko really wanted this to work between them. Zuko thoughts were interrupted as the former governor of an Earth Kingdom colony approached him.

"Prince Zuko, I was wondering if you'd ask my daughter to dance. I know you two would get along swimmingly."

"I'm sorry governor. I'm probably going to head to bed. I'm getting tired," Zuko replied, and left to go to his room, thinking of what he should do next.

* * *

And there's chapter one. Exciting isn't it? So, I'm not going to guarantee when the next chapter is coming, because I have softball practically everyday, and it's exhausting. Hopefully it'll be here by next week, but it might not be. 


	2. A Talk

Here's chapter 2.

Again I apologize for the delay.

Thank you, duckman12, for reviewing. I forgot if I sent you a message thanking you or not (curse me and my bad memory), so I'll just do it now instead of sending another one (if I sent one in the first place)

* * *

Zuko knew what to do next. Unfortunately, he had to wake up Mai very early in the morning, just before sunrise. Luckily for him, her family was already up. 

"Mom! Make it stop already!" Mai was covering her head with not one, but two pillows to help prevent the horrible sound that was coming from her brother. He had been wailing for almost half an hour now, and it was way too early for that.

"I'm sorry, Mai. Do you think you could do any better?" her mother was about as aggravated as Mai was.

"I'm not his mother!" She spat back. "Why do you _have_ to be right outside my door? Can't you go to the other end of the house?"

Her mother was about to reply, when they heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" her mother asked herself. She turned to her husband who was sitting on the couch contemplating on whether to leave or not and asked, "Look out the window to see who that is. If it's a guard then you deal with it."

The former governor obediently and sleepily looked out of the window to see who the visitor was. "It's Prince Zuko," he answered. "I'll go get it." He started making his way downstairs, when his wife stopped him.

"No, we'll have Mai get it," her mother said, actually sounding pleased in the midst of everything that was going on. So, her father knocked on Mai's door.

"Mai, get the door," he said groggily.

"I'm not getting out of bed," she replied.

Her father shouted back angrily due to the lack of sleep. "You WILL get that door! I'm not going to deal with this right now. You understand?"

Not wanting to put up a fight she responded with an unapproving, "Fine."

She got up and put her robe on, and walked down stairs to get the door, glaring at her parents in the process.

Zuko could hear the baby inside and the yelling coming from the residents of the house and wondered if he had come at a bad time. He was about to leave, if he hadn't seen someone coming to the door.

Mai knew better than to open the door without knowing who it was and peeked out the window. She sighed when she saw him, and opened the door.

Zuko blushed when he saw her. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and flowed over her right shoulder. She was wearing a robe overtop of her nightgown, which she pulled tighter around her as she noticed him gawking at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry," he replied stupidly.

"Mhmm."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me?" he asked nervously, not quite sure of her response.

She stood there for a moment or two pondering this over. She heard her mother yelp and something crash upstairs and looked back at the prince. "I need to get changed before I go. You can come in if you'd like." She paused for a moment. "Although you're probably better off out there," she added as she heard an ear-shattering wail come from upstairs.

Zuko followed her in and decided to sit on the couch in the entry hall than risk going upstairs where all of the commotion was. Mai appeared from the top of the stairs only a few minutes later. Her hair was in its normal style, but a little messier than usual, and she looked liked she rushed to get ready.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Please, let's get out of here. Now," she said.

To Mai, it seemed like they were wondering the city aimlessly. Just staying on the same road, and would only change directions if the road ended. Zuko was not wondering aimlessly though. He knew exactly where he was going.

Mai stopped after a while of following him. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," was his only reply.

She looked at him with one eyebrow cocked questioningly. He ushered her to keep following him, and she reluctantly continued.

As they got to the path that lead up the sides of the crater, overlooking the ocean on the other side, Mai realized where they were going. When they got to the ledge at the end of the path that overlooks the ocean and the sun that was rising behind it, Zuko sat down and Mai followed suite, keeping her distance and sitting a few feet away from him.

After a moment of silence, Mai produced a sigh.

Zuko looked over at her and smiled. "I know orange isn't your favorite color but-" He started to speak but was interrupted by Mai.

"Why did you want me to come here, Zuko?" she asked, not sounding in any way amused.

Zuko took in a deep breath before answering. "I just want everything to be the way it was."

Mai closed her eyes. "I don't think it'll ever be the way it was."

"Why not, Mai? Why can't it be? Everything in my life was hard except for you. You were always just easy for me-" Zuko was cut off again.

"I was _easy_?" she asked angrily.

"No! Not like that! Let me word this better." He paused for a minute or two trying to think of how to say what he wanted to say without getting her more upset with him. "When Azula set us up on that 'date', it felt so natural being with you. We didn't struggle or anything. I mean the thing with Jin was pretty awkward, but after that…after that it just went so smoothly. Why can't it be like that now?"

Mai shook her head and leaned back against the rocks behind her. "You have no idea how bad you hurt me."

"Well then, give me one." She looked at him. She wanted, for two months now, to tell someone how she felt. Just to scream it at someone, but she couldn't. She didn't know why, but she couldn't.

"Look, Zuko, I just can't." Mai got up to leave, but Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Why not? Why can't you tell me? You can't keep everything bottled up inside you forever. You have to let it out sometime, Mai. I'm giving you the perfect opportunity now. No one is here to hear you except for me. Please," he pleaded with her.

She relaxed a bit and took a deep breath. "Fine. You want to know what's wrong? I have _never_ felt so alone in my life. Never. My best friend was killed by my other best friend, who is insane and on the loose running around, who knows where. The guy who I was in love with, ran off without telling me, and obviously didn't think twice about Azula raiding my home before I got back after the invasion. I've had nobody to talk to, not even about what was irking me, just no one who I could just hang out with. If people who I actually want to concern myself with are not around, I should have some time to myself right? Wrong. My parents are home, and all they do is nag me about everything. They don't even _try_ to find out what's wrong with me. All they do is worry about my brother, and worry about finding some rich, pompous idiot for me to marry. God forbid, I actually like this guy." Mai let out a deep breath and turned towards the prince. "Are you happy now?"

He was stunned. He had never heard her talk like this. To be so passionate about something, and to be so hurt. "Mai, I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

"Zuko, I don't want you to take pity on me. I want you to understand," she said.

"I do, I just never thought about it. I guess I forgot that Azula and Ty Lee were the only other ones who you actually liked being around." They just continued to stare at the sunrise, in quiet tranquility, before either one spoke again.

"You weren't there when she died, were you?" Mai asked.

Zuko looked at her. She looked genuinely sad and hurt. "No. We didn't come until after we heard Azula strike her. Katara tried to heal her, but it was too late." Mai's vision started to become blurred and her eyes grew cloudy. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Did you know she was going to kill me next?" she asked, with no hint at what she was feeling other than that tear.

"No," was his only response.

"I had always known Azula was cruel, but I never thought she'd actually _kill_ Ty Lee or I. I mean, we were supposed to be her friends," she paused as another tear came. "How could she even convince herself to do it?" Zuko realized this is what Mai wanted to talk to someone about. This was why Mai needed someone. She couldn't talk to her parents about it, they wouldn't understand. She needed to talk to someone who could understand what it was like to lose someone close to them. Then he realized, from what she just said, he almost lost someone else.

The thought came over him. He almost lost Mai. If they came any later, they wouldn't be having this conversation. They wouldn't be having any anything, even the heated glares he had gotten at the party a few days ago, and he would rather have those than nothing.

All the sudden, he embraced her. He took her in his arms, not wanting to let go. Instead of squirming out of it, like she would've done at the beginning of their 'walk', she cuddled up against him and started crying on his shoulder. Not sobbing, just crying.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. Zuko holding onto Mai as if he was never going to let her go, and Mai, with her head buried in his shoulder, having silent tears streaming down her face one after the other.

* * *

Wow, that was longer than I expected, but I liked it. When I had Zuko mention about their 'date' in Ba Sing Se, I was referring to the one in the Avatar magazine, which is really awesome. I wish they would've shown it on the show instead of in comic form though.

Yet again, no guarantee when the next chapter is coming. The only reason this one came today was cause of snow and a bomb threat.


	3. The Meeting

Sorry, for the delay. Part of it was cause I'm busy, but another part was because I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with this chapter and then the other night, it hit me. So, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Anyway…

* * *

Chapter 3. Enjoy.

After the 'walk' things seemed to be going back to normal. Zuko didn't have many war or political meetings, and Mai was invited to the palace frequently. The first few days, they would be seen talking and hanging around the palace. But in the last week in a half, Mai was away from home more and more, and they were seen hanging around the palace less and less. They seemed to be spending more time alone out in the back courtyard, deserted hallways, and Zuko's room. People noticed.

This was a plus for both of them. Mai didn't have to be around the house, where she was bored and annoyed, and Zuko didn't have generals and other high ranking officials nagging him about when he was going to take their daughters out on a date.

Today, they were sitting out behind a tree in one of the less magnificent courtyards on the end of the palace people didn't usually find the need to venture to. Zuko was currently sitting in the shade of a tree, with Mai sitting against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"See, I told you I could find a nice spot where nobody would disturb us," Zuko said softly with a small smile on his face.

"I never said you couldn't," Mai replied in her usual monotone, gazing at the small koi fish pond. "I said 'Good luck, finding another place'."

Zuko looked down at her and saw how peaceful she looked. Feeling his gaze upon her, Mai looked up and met his eyes. Zuko smiled softly and went down for a kiss, capturing her mouth in his. Mai's hand went around his neck and rested there, even when they broke the kiss.

Still gazing up at him, Mai saw Zuko's content smile change to an uneasy frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Zuko sighed, "I just remembered I have a meeting today. It's one of those meetings that last for hours."

"When?" she asked, although it didn't really sound like she cared too much.

"In half an hour. My uncle wants me to be there early though. You want to come? I'm sure my uncle would let you," he added, hoping to have some company there other than old men who wore too much cologne as if they were trying to impress someone.

"Gee, sounds like fun," she replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "But I think I'll pass."

Zuko stood up and offered his hand to Mai, which she took. Once he got on his feet he gave her another of his small smiles. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said.

"Yeah, I guess," she said before giving him a short peck on the lips.

Zuko watched her walk away before heading his own way, towards the meeting he was dreading.

----

Zuko found himself sitting on the right of his uncle and across from his uncle's personal advisor. So far they had discussed taxes, trades, and restoring the towns and cities in the Earth Kingdom that had been destroyed by the war. In short, it wasn't anything exciting.

This wasn't exactly like the war meetings he had gone to before the war, even though there were only two. The generals and admirals would talk about war strategies and ways to conquer more area. That had definitely interested Zuko more than this.

Then, they got onto a topic that sparked the prince's attention.

"What is the next order of this meeting?" The Firelord asked from behind his flames.

One of the generals stood up. "Your honor, there have been claims of the former Princess Azula in a village a few towns over."

The Firelord listened intently on what the general had to say. "How many people claim to have seen her?"

The general looked down at his scroll before answering, "Four people from that one village. They said that they weren't able to recognize her until after she left. Two said they caught a glimpse of her heading into the woods in the direction of the capital city."

Iroh sighed and gestured the general to sit back down, who bowed to the Firelord before doing so. "Captain Chang, I would appreciate if you could ask your men to be on extra alert around the city. We'll send a small group out tomorrow in the surrounding area to see if they can find anything. We are not sure of her intentions this time, but I assure you, we are dealing with someone very smart and very dangerous. I am aware some of our fellow citizens are not happy with the war resulting in the way it did, and they are allowed to be displeased. But if anyone is seen helping her, they will be arrested on high treason."

"I believe that was the last order of this meeting. You are all dismissed." All of the men got up from where they were currently located, deep conversation could be heard amongst them. They were no doubt talking about what was last discussed.

Iroh stepped down from behind the fire and smiled warmly towards his nephew. "Prince Zuko, I have great news!" he beamed.

Zuko, a little confused, furrowed his eyebrows, still amazed how his uncle could go from being so grave and solemn to full of energy and gleeful. "What is it uncle?" he asked.

"I have received word from the Avatar Aang. He and his friends are coming to visit in two days. Won't it be enjoyable to see them again?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I suppose it will be." Zuko had to admit he was excited. He had grown close to them in their days hiding out in the Firenation and teaching Aang firebending.

Iroh put his arm around Zuko and grinned. "I am still so proud at how much you have grown, my nephew. You have become the man your mother would've wanted you to be."

Zuko cast his head down in remembrance of his mom. "Thank you, Uncle," he said softly.

Iroh patted him on the back. "Come, I'll make us some tea. The servants around here never seem to make it exactly right."

* * *

Bleh, I hate cheesey endings like that, but for some reason, I still write them. I really need to stop.

So, I'm bringing the gAang back in the next chapter. Should be interesting, I hope.


End file.
